Stupid Templars
by yamiXtsuki
Summary: Zevran is saved when he expects to die, much to the dismay of Mahariel's companions. Feelings begin to stir between the assassin and his savior, but every time they try to reveal themselves, Alistair interrupts. Stupid templar. Prequel to "Till Death Do us Part," but can be read on its own. ZevranXMaleMahariel


"Mmm… What? I… Oh." The assassin paused in his assessment of his situation to glance up at me. I held my expression cold, offering very little in his favor. "I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet."

I nodded at him, saying in a monotone, "I have some questions."

"Allow me to save you some time. My name is Zevran. Zev to my friends." He paused and I resisted the urge to chuckle at his nonchalant behavior. It's not often I came across such a calm figure. "I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens." I narrowed my eyes at his audacity, though internally I laughed, amused by his antics. "Which I have failed at, sadly."

"I am rather pleased by your failure," I replied. Try as I might, I couldn't help my amusement from creeping into my otherwise stern voice. How annoying…

"So would I be, in your shoes. For me, however, it sets a rather poor precedent, doesn't it? Getting captured by a target seems a tad detrimal for one's budding assassin career."

I nodded, agreeing. I had been in much the same situation. From behind me, I heard Alistair mutter something along the lines of "the hell", "talking" and "assassin". I couldn't help the quiet snicker that came from my lips at his frustration. "Who hired you to kill us?"

"A rather taciturn fellow in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was? Yes, that's it." I snorted. _Loghain_ the _strategist_ sent an _assassin_ after _me?_ What is he, stupid? Never mind, bad question.

I paused in my assessment of the situation to question, "What are the Antivan Crows?" I was, in fact, very curious. If he was an assassin, then surely they would be an assassin group. But why hadn't _I, _a rather well-known assassin, heard of them? Well… I used to be well-known.

"An order of assassins, of course." _Yes, and? _"Out of Antiva. I suppose you wouldn't hear much of them out here, but where I come from, we're rather infamous." _Oh, really now? I am really out of the times, aren't I?_

Then, a thought occurred to me. Most assassination groups require loyalty from their members… The hell's with this guy? "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Why not? I wasn't paid for silence. Not that I offered for sale, precisely." I smirked down at the blonde, noting that his hands were trembling in the grass. He was afraid of me. Not that most people wouldn't be… but still…

"Aren't you at least loyal to your employers? They will be angry with you, you know."

"Loyalty is an interesting concept. If you wish, and you're done interrogating me, we can discuss it further." He quirked a hopeful smile up at me, his eyes bright and wild, though they glanced around like a nervous animal.

"I'm listening. Make it quick. I have little patience as of now." Yes, I was purposely trying to scare him, but he didn't seem like the type to scare easily and I wanted to drag it out as much as possible. Besides that, I thought his fear of me was cute. Ah, I'm a sadistic person at heart, aren't I?

His breathing quickened, one of the very few signs of his fear. I doubted my other party members realized his fear. I could have told them, to embarrass him, but I would never be so cruel. Despite his instinctive emotion, he said in a very even voice, "Well… here it is: I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living." _Well, la tee fricken' da for you, little man. You're one of those lucky people, then._ "And you are obviously the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you, instead."

I resisted the urge to laugh at the irony, that he should ask an assassin to spare his life. And that he was an assassin himself. "And what's to stop you from finishing the job later?"

"To be completely honest, I was never given much of a choice regarding the Crows. They bought me on the slave market when I was a child." He paused here, a small smirk making its way onto his tanned face. I felt angry tears (yes, I know, I'm a push over) biting at my eyes as I forced memories of my own slavery – given to me by my own people – into the recesses of my mind. "I think I've paid my worth back to them, plus tenfold. The only way out, however, is to sign up with someone they can't touch."

Another pause, and I removed the smile that had grown across my face. He had no idea just _how much_ the Crows, a watered-down version of the Death Angels, _could not touch me. _Especially now that I remembered just where they'd originated from. I think half of them would be honored to even see me, this elf one of them. But, alas, he didn't know, and I didn't plan on telling him, anytime soon. My thoughts were interrupted as he continued.

"Even If I did kill you now, they might kill me just on principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you." I smiled bitterly, recalling the rules my sister had set when her organization split from my own. Most of her men tried to come back to my group, but I'd disappeared and… my people were in chaos.

Oh, yes, didn't mention that, did I? I was the leader of the Death Angels. They'd taken me in when my family was killed by the darkspawn and I trained with them and, after many years, became their leader. And then they went and over threw me. Honestly, if they'd have asked, I'd have stepped down. But no, they _had _to imprison me in those damn cells and torture me for years before they realized that, hey, my sister was a _terrible _leader and maybe I wasn't so bad.

"Yes, that sounds like the Crows…" He looked up at me, confusion in his eyes. Hadn't I just asked what they were? He seemed to want to question it and, while it would have been simple to lie, I didn't like doing so. Therefore, I just beat him to the dialogue. "Can I expect the same amount of loyalty from you?"

"I am actually a very loyal person. Up until the point where someone expects me to die for failing. That's not a fault, really, is it? I mean, unless you would do the same thing. In which case… I don't come very well recommended, I suppose." I let my nonchalant façade leave my face, replacing it with a grin. He was like me, in a way. Or at least it seemed that way. How could I not want his company?

"What do you want in return?" I thought of the things that I'd given the leader of the Death Angels, the man who'd spared my life. He seemed to enjoy the sex, mostly.

"Well…. Let's see… Being able to live would be nice. And make me marginally more useful to you." I couldn't help it. I bust out in a few loud barks of laughter. This elf was hilarious. And I, being a naturally_ carefree_ and _easy-going_ person…Ahem. Well… it's not hard to make me laugh.

All four of them, Alistair, Morrigan, Sten and, of course, Zevran, jumped at my laughter. It was, after all, unexpected. I do pretend to be a serious person. Then, Zevran chuckled with me, amused with my inability to keep silent. "Anyway," he started, "if, somewhere down the line, you should decide that you no longer have need of me, then I shall go on my way. Until then, I am yours. Is that fair?"

I almost lost my composure again at the innuendo, but covered it with a gentle smile, holding out my hand. "Very well. I accept your offer."

"What?! You're taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?" Alistair shouted as I helped my fellow elf to his feet. I winced at his loud voice. Damn sensitive hearing. Damn it to hell. I saw Sten give a small nod of agreement. This sent a shock of anger through me. I'd saved _him_, hadn't I? And I had to threaten a woman for it, too. An _old_ woman.

"You're here, aren't you? Collecting cast-offs is what I do." _What I've always done._

"Ow. Maybe true, but… ow." He held a heart to his chest in a dramatic pose. I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, whatever. I'm sure you know best."

"A fine plan," Morrigan added. "But I would examine your food and drink far more closely from now on, if I were you."

"That's fine advice for anyone," the assassin chirped. Then, he turned serious, placing his gloved hand over his chest in a salute. "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation… this I swear."

To say I was surprised my his speech was to say the least. My jaw dropped a centimeter at the pledge before I broke out in a full smile. "My name is Mahariel, by the way."

His eyes widened the slightest bit before he shrugged the name off as a coincidence, nodding. "An angel. Rather suiting to your beauty." The smile that greeted my eyes was a very beautiful one indeed. Ignoring Morrigan, Alistair and Sten, I began walking off. To Orzammarr, of course.

* * *

If this didn't stop, I would go mad, surely! Soon enough, I would kill them all. Or myself.

Constant arguing between Morrigan, Alistair and Zevran (whom I have, as of late, become quite fond of). Accompany this with the monstrosity of a map and the hell-maze of the Deep Roads and you have one angry elfin thing. Me.

"Would you shut up?!" I shouted at my party. Seething, I glared at each one in turn. "If you're going to argue, do it on something useful, like the damn direction!" They stared blankly, making me groan in agitation. I slammed my fist into the wall (making more rocks crumble) as I noticed yet _another_ pile of rocks barring my path. My wrist throbbed violently, making me just want to give up on the damnable dwarves and their damnable Paragon and her damnable anvil used to kill the damnable darkspawn of this damnable Blight. Can't we win without the dwarves?

"Theron…" Zevran started, fear hiding just behind his gentle tone. Fear for my sanity? Maybe. His life? Most definitely. "May I see the map?"

I tossed it at him. The stupid fucking map that only made me more lost than I already was. He picked it up off the ground, as it had unfurled and fallen before reaching its target (his head). He looked it over quietly, brows furrowed. We waited there, no one moving, for about three minutes. Then, to my surprise, Zevran's face brightened into a smile as he ran the opposite way we came, motioning at me to follow.

I did, my other, silent party members following suit. He led us back onto the main road, took a left and went through yet another tunnel. I didn't keep track of where it was, or, particularly, which direction we were going, I was too busy watching the hot ass swaying in front of me… I mean Zevran. (I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek [unthinkingly] when he got us on track. I was that happy.)

After a few short battles with the grotesque monsters created by the Blight, we arrived at a crazy, female dwarf who ranted on and on about the Paragon, Dagna. She assumed a fetal position, holding her knees and rocking back and forth, as we left. Alistair had to do most of the talking, because I refused (couldn't) to look at her long enough to hold a conversation. It had reminded me of my imprisonment. I had gone crazy. I'd seen it in others' eyes, what I looked like. I… just couldn't stand to see that again.

We moved on, and, having no alternative routes, I led the way quite easily. The walk was quiet, the air tense. They were tired, and I could barely hold my composure. I hadn't felt so… vulnerable… in years. And to break before them… Well, that wouldn't be very leader-like, would it? And I had to lead so we could destroy the Blight and stuff.

Even as we fought the ferocious abomination Dagna had created, all I could think of was my younger self, curled up and dying in that stupid cell…

Suddenly, the monster lashed out, targeting me. I had no time to react, having been too wrapped up in my thoughts. I was going to die. Then, I saw a flash of silver and yellow. Then, blood red.

"Zevran!" I cried, growling at the foul beast. It screamed back and attacked me. I grabbed Zevran and jumped out of the way. Belting out a roar of my own, I drew the blade I'd put away, throwing one of them into its eye. Completely infuriated beyond all reason (if _anyone_ was going to kill him, it would be _me_), I threw the other knife into its other eye.

It still wasn't dead, so I grabbed my bow and arrows. I fired three shots; two to deepen the knives, the third straight into its forehead. I couldn't see the arrow anymore, once it struck. Almost immediately, it fell over, dead as the ground beneath it.

I was pretty sure that I had just used some magic I wasn't really supposed to have. But... It didn't look like anyone noticed.

I dropped the hunk of whitewood, falling to my knees in front of my _stupid_ assassin. "Zevran… you…" I dug through my pack, retrieving a healing potion. He grinned at me slyly though it was ruined the next moment as he coughed up blood. Not that I particularly dislike blood, but that's from my enemies, not the people that I was fond of.

"I can't sit up. It seems you need to administer the potion orally, hmm?"

I glared. "Yes, you bastard." I could feel my eyes sting, the tears threatening to fall. I refused- Damn. One landed on his tanned face.

Ignoring this, I took a bit of the tart potion into my mouth, laying my lips on the blonde's. He gave no protest and, though they didn't approve in the least bit, Morrigan and Alistair gave none either.

He swallowed easily enough, despite the blood, and I repeated the process. I pulled the last bit into my mouth and again administered the potion. This time, after he swallowed, I felt his tongue in my mouth. Shock filled me, freezing all my muscles in place. Memories filled me, rending any moveable tendons useless.

Whilst I was trapped in a reverie, I still understood the circumstances (as I'd been trained to do). His tongue slipped in, exploring (not so tentatively, he seemed very sure of himself). Even in my detached state, I felt the sensations in my mouth (which were amazing, by the way; he was quite good at it) fall straight to my loins.

Eventually, he realized my inactive attitude and pulled away, flattening against the dirt-covered ground. I jumped up from my spot beside him, walking away as if nothing had happened.

Throughout the rest of our time in the Deep Roads (and Orzammarr) I ignored every comment directed my way from my party. They were thoroughly annoyed with that, but they'd live. Me, however, I wasn't so sure.

I hate dwarves. And tunnels.

* * *

It was three days later that he approached me. I didn't expect him so soon, but he was a fickle fellow. His entire personality basis evaded me. "I've a question, if I may." His voice was tentative, though it still held his usual cockiness and was (as per always) a bit sultry. I nodded my ascent.

My face I held stoic, not wishing to reveal to the whore-bred (and I do not say this negatively, he is just who he is) blonde that I was, indeed, interested in him and what he had to say.

"Well here is the thing: I swore an oath to serve you, yes? And I understand the quest you're on and this is all very fine and well. My question pertains to what you are going to with me once this business is over with. As a point of curiosity."

I contemplated my answer for a short while. He seemed to be patient enough, staring at me with open interest. I liked him well enough and I was going to be alone when this war ended. If he would stay with me, I'd like to live with him somewhere, perhaps even found a new assassination group with him. However, I found this to be too direct and impolite for me and I went for a more… sexual version.

So, with a big grin, I asked, "Is this after I ravish you in celebration?"

And he replied with a grin of his own and a chuckle. "Of course it is afterwards. The ravishing part is a given." I laughed with him, noting a lessening of tension in his expression. _So my training _is _useful in social interaction. _"One simply assumes that, once your Grey Warden business is finished, you would have no need of an assassin to follow you about. Am I wrong?"

"There's a use or two for a handsome elf." This was flirting, wasn't it? I was trying my best to keep him interested… Was it working? Jeez, I sound like a teenage girl. What happened to my manly stature?

He chuckled, laying a tan hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure I could come up with a few more, if pressed. It is good to know what my options might be." He laughed, the peals making the shemlen members of my group look up in surprise.

I set a seductive smirk onto my facial expression, leaning forward. He drew in as well, narrowing his playful, curious eyes. "I would very much like you-"

"Hey! We need to set out now!" I turned to the templar who _dared_ interrupt. He flinched at my glare. As he walked in the other direction, the mood set between myself and my assassin had vanished and left us with an awkward scenario.

I sighed, letting fellow Dalish push me away softly. I rubbed my temples as I gather my other party members from camp. I told no one, shem nor dwarf nor elf nor quanari, where we going. Not even the dog.

* * *

I hate being elfin. It's really pissing me off. I can't _take_ any_more_ of this damn _chasing! _I'm sick and tired of having to play hard to get and pretending that I wasn't in love with my assassin.

The worst part of it is my instinct. It whispers in my ear, "jump him, now" in camp, all the time. To get in his pants, claim him as my own and fuck him 'till dawn. Not that _I_ don't want to. And he probably wouldn't object to the sex part…

Damn it! It's been pervading my thoughts on a constant, non-stopping hum. As if we're not in a fucking huge war that _I_, a dalish (wasn't really, but what they didn't know, couldn't hurt them) _elf_ who lived in the _woods_ until just recently, have to lead. _Why_, pray _tell_, do I have to have a romantic relationship with an assassin? Who, might I add, was sent to kill me. What in the seven hells of the Underworld?

Well, it would probably relieve some stress to have sex… but… And, to think, I used to be straight (or, at least, I thought I was).

I sighed for the millionth time. I was on watch whilst Alistair and Leliana were out hunting. I looked up from the fire I'd been staring at for the last hour, meaning to see the stars, but when I looked up, I saw tan, blonde and hazel. He stood, staring down at me with his (adorable) amused-confused expression. Bastard.

"Can I help you?" Well, that came out ruder than I'd meant it. Ah, well, 'when you've got a headache, pin it on the underling', as my master used to say.

He seemed slightly taken aback by my tone, though what he said didn't show it. "You were supposed to wake me up a long time ago. Are you alright?"

I sighed (again) before answering with, "Yes… I'm… fine. Just… Never mind. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just… angry with myself."

"Angry? Whatever for?" His eyes were open, honest. I wanted to blurt out an answer. To tell him that was deeply attached to him and that I wanted to take him back to my tent and 'fuck him 'till dawn.'

Instead, I said, "Never mind, It doesn't matter. I… won't be able to sleep anyway, so… you don't have to watch…" He nodded, though he didn't move. I stared up at him, straining my neck to look into his eyes. I was trying, though futilely, to keep my expression blank. I ended up with a rather pained expression.

He was surprised as he watched my eyebrows knot and my lips form a frown (for he, too, had been trained to study peoples' expressions). He stepped minutely closer, kneeling in front of me. I stared at him, watching the sun-darkened skin as it morphed with his expression of mild curiousity. "Do you mind if I stay out here?" I shook my head; slowly, so I could still watch his beautiful face. He leaned in closer, lips pulling up in a confident smirk.

Silver clashed with hazel in a non-violent battle as he got close enough to lay his forehead on mine. I felt his breath on my lips and it made me shiver with delight. Gradually, but as slow as could be, his lips touched mine. The slow motion sped up one hundred times over and we partook in a frenzied make-out session.

Somehow, we ended up on the ground with him atop me as our lips locked and collaborated. My left hand grabbed at his head, grasping his blonde hair in a tight, but unhurtful, grip. My right groped his _rather firm _buttocks as his icy fingers traced up my abdomen (when'd he get in there…?). The ligaments ghosted back down as his tongue battled furiously with mine, neither of us gaining the entrance we so desired.

All movement was halted as we heard a loud, "Ahem!" from above our heads. We broke away, looking up to see a bright red Alistair, who was trying desperately to cover up his blush. Zevran tried to stand (as embarrassed as he could ever get… as in, not at all) but I just pulled him closer. I didn't care that Alistair was watching. I wasn't done yet.

"Yes?" I hissed, pulling my fellow pointed-eared man closer against my chest. Though he struggled a short moment, he gave in quite quickly. I wasn't as pliable, however.

"Well… er…" Alistair struggled to regain some form of composure as he stared into my intimidating (or so I'm told) silver eyes. And I imagine that I frightened him quite thoroughly with him knowing my capabilities as much as I've shown and the glare on my face.

"Alistair. Would you _please_," and I wasn't very much pleading as much as I was outright ordering, "tell me _what_ in the _Seven Hells_ it is that you _want_." Zevran was again trying his best to get off me and the grunts of annoyance in my ear weren't helping him. In fact, I decided, he would stay there longer.

"Er… Leliana found some Darkspawn nearby; we were out hunting because you told us to and… we saw a full camp…" His explanation was halted as I let the blonde assassin go.

I sighed, standing with him as I rubbed my temples. "Yes, well, we'll have to move, then." I sent Zevran a possessive, hungry look (as people who are inclined to claiming things are prone to do) and threw dirt atop the fire.

Why _now?_

* * *

So, he's avoided me since. It's very irritating. Particularly because I haven't had sex in over two centuries and he'd awakened feelings in me I hadn't felt since long before that. So… I was bitchy.

To make matters worse, he and Morrigan were arguing now more than ever. She appeared to like me and_ Zevran, _the little smart ass… well, I like him more, and Morrigan was like my sister, and he knew it. Fucking assassin.

And now, we were headed to go find the Dalish. My people… sort of, though not my clan. And they weren't immortal like I was… And some kind of werewolf curse was inflicted on some of their hunters. Very, very annoying. "Yeah, I'll go into the forest and save your kin from the curse, keeper." He said something else but I, in my annoyed state, didn't catch it, distracted by the Halla.

The deer were frightened and, laying my hand on one of their heads, I knew why. There was something odd going on around here, and I was suspicious of the keeper. He'd seemed… nervous. The deer was soon calmed, though it's ears flicked around nervously. The woman, or herder, I supposed, was amazed at how fast it calmed. She thanked me as I led my company out into the forest.

* * *

I held in my hands a pair of nicely crafted Dalish gloves. I knew Zevran had had a pair, a long time ago. They had been his mother's and, trying to harden their pupil, the Antivan Crows took them away from him. I placed them in my pack, preferring the privacy of camp, _away _from prying eyes and ears (Alistair and Morrigan…).

They didn't know what I'd found in the chest and I gave them no hint as to what it was. I just passed by the blonde with a sly grin as I entered the temple beyond.

* * *

Ah ha! No more wolves!

I laughed (rather insanely, I must say), making my party members look at me strangely. I ignored them, walking quickly back to our camp. Though many greetings were sent my way, I ignored them, taking a kind, well-deserved nap.

I awoke fully refreshed and with a plan in mind. Which was, after all, one of the reasons for my sleeping. I always get my best ideas during unconsciousness. Pretty frightening, that. No wonder people think I'm crazy.

I grabbed the leather gloves from my pack, holding them at my side. Zevran was on watch and it was around one o'clock, so I didn't have to worry about finding him or the others listening in. I walked outside, watching him carefully. As I crept behind him, I made sure to keep my presence hidden. He seemed… confused.

His blonde eyebrows were knitted tightly together as he stared into the orange flames of the fire. His lips were set into a deep frown and his hazel eyes were narrowed and glazed. He was deep in thought and I, being oh so gracious, decided to interrupt those thoughts.

I grinned evilly as I came right up behind him, looping my hands around his waist in an affectionate gesture. He stiffened though he quickly realized it was me and not an enemy, thankfully. I pulled away, leaving the gloves in his lap. He turned around, picking the objects from his lap. He held them out to me (as if I'd dropped them on accident), making me roll my eyes. I pushed them back into his hands, saying they were for him.

"Gloves? You're giving me gloves? What for?" Why'd he sound so suspicious?

I sighed. "They're a gift. I heard you saying that your mother had a pair and you'd kept them… I thought you'd like them."

"Thank you… I've… never received a gift before." I smiled at him and, upon close inspection, noticed the blush that tinted his tanned face. He stared down at the inscribed leather a moment before taking the gloves that I'd bought a while back off and placing them on the log he was sitting on. He put the new gloves on and stretched his fingers, enjoying the supple leather. They fit him perfectly and the light fabric made an interesting contrast with his tan skin (I couldn't stop staring at it).

With a smile he bid me goodnight, staring at the gloves as he walked back to his tent. I watched him go, wondering what the little smile he had on was for. And _why_ he'd left me on watch. Prick. Wasn't even my turn.

* * *

I really wonder _why _he keeps looking at me that way. I mean… it's _just_ a pair of gloves (that he pets when he thinks no one is looking). Well… what does he have, a leather feti-

Okay. Never mind. _But I wonder… hey, here he comes._

I looked up from the ground to greet Zevran. He smirked at me seductively, leaning in. I watched him carefully, unmoving as his lips ghosted mine. It occurred to me then (for some inexplicable reason) that all the others were sleeping at the moment, resting before the journey to Denerim. I was pleased by this fact; it meant that there was little chance for interruptions.

So, when his lips touched mine again, I could say I was little more than happy.

I laid back onto the roll I'd been sitting on, glad for the soft surface. His tongue ran against my lower lip and I gasped, bringing my right arm up to wrap around his neck and pressing his lips harder against mine. I felt the need for air quickly burning up in my lungs but I refused to let go until he broke away. He panted, trying to regain control of some sort. I felt his hot breath on my face and, with a big smirk, I attacked his neck.

Now, I wasn't sure exactly how _many_ men and women he'd been with, but I assumed the number was great; he seemed _very_ adept in the sexual aspect. I did not begrudge this fact, though it did make me a little jealous – 'cause I'm a jealous person. But I'd been with many myself and thus had no right to complain. My point being, however, that I had a lot of experience in this area and I used all my acquired knowledge as an advantage. He did the same.

Zevran moaned softly into my ear just as soon as I'd latched onto his exposed neck. I used every trick I had on just one spot, eliciting excited gasps from the dazed blonde. I could feel him reacting in a very… masculine manner as I continued, set on my goal of making him just about unconscious.

Zevran was active, as well. I found his lips on my ear and hands up my shirt before I could say 'fuck'. Which was pretty damn fast, considering that fuck was only one syllable. And I did say it, which is how I know. It did not take me long to realize, through my hazy, pleasure-induced state, that we would probably mentally scar our friends if any of them decided they had to listen to nature's call. So, I found the answer to the problem: the tent.

Unfortunately, the tent was a ways away and I didn't want to stop. Or make Zevran stop. Or move. So, a problem.

"Zevran…" I gasped as he nibbled on my ear once again. Damn it; he was making this very difficult.

"Hmm?" He was on top of me, so he had leverage as he laid his lips on mine and dominated the kiss. It took a bit but I finally got him to pull away. He seemed… hurt? "I-… My apologies. I did not mean to force this on you…"

I laughed, pulling him in for a chaste kiss (surprisingly, on his part). "No… that's…" I giggled a bit un-masculinely. I'm not a fem, damn it! I am MANLY! "I merely think I should tell you that, were we to stay out here, our friends might find us. Not that I mind, particularly, but some… might get freaked out, you think? And I'm tired of getting interrupted. Every. Damn. Time."

He grinned, happy it was a misunderstanding compared to something… more complicated. And so, we were in the tent a long time. I did remember to put my dog on watch, at least.

Come morning, I was welcomed to consciousness by a mouth on mine. I _almost _thought it was an enemy and I _almost _kicked at it, but I was smart enough to realize an enemy wouldn't be _kissing me_ and I opened my eyes first. I looked into the eyes of my assassin, bleary for a short moment. I quickly recovered, rolling on top of him and pressing my mouth roughly into his.

He was surprised; I'd been very submissive last night. But I was naturally a dominant person and what I was last night would probably be the only time he'd see me from above. At least, in the actions we were partaking in. If we continued, that is.

"Zevran…" I mumbled, moving my mouth from his down his jaw line and to his neck (which was covered in hickeys, by the way). From his neck I went down once more, leaving a trail of slightly red skin (either he bruises easily or I'm violent) in my wake. I suckled gently on his pert nipples, earning a nice gasp from the blonde's mouth. I continued my ministrations for a while, only stopping when he told me to do so.

"What is it?"

He smiled, though I know he was hesitating. Mostly because of the nervous habit he'd adopted. Rolling his lip in-between his teeth like that always gave me a-.

Okay, enough with that thought.

Zevran sighed, placing a warm hand on my face. His thumb stroked it idly while he watched my face. What he hoped to find there, I do not know, but I was almost back asleep by the soft, innocent lulling of his thumb. He said nothing, but I could see the slight worry and pain in his eyes. It was like he had something to say, yet could not find a way to say it.

I leaned up to lay a soft kiss on his forehead before I pulled away and stood. I put on my clothes once again, watching as Zevran did the same. He stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to exit the tent. I sighed. "Zevran… I…" I tried to think of something to say… _Anything._ But my mind came up blank.

"So… I suppose I should ask. What now?"

I looked at him a moment, wondering if I should iterate my recent thoughts to him. I went with the safe approach. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Allow to make it simple for you, my Grey Warden. What comes next is entirely up to you. I was raised to take my pleasures where they could be found, for they do not come very often. I shall ask nothing more of you than you are willing to give."

He didn't want an attachment, I knew. I also knew that I _did_ want one. "So… easy come, easy go?" I tried to keep the discontent with this from showing on my face.

"That's fine by me. At any rate, we should move on. A new day awaits us, or so the saying goes." I nodded my ascent before allowing him to lead me out of the dim, tense-atmosphere'd tent.

* * *

Denerim sucks. It sucks ass. I mean, running around for people, beating the shit out of others was cool. But it just seemed so _dramatic._ Especially with Alistair here. Don't get me wrong, I like the guy. But he let his sister bully him. That pissed me off… I mean, I know family is like 'oh, no! You're related to me, so I hate you but I really love you!' and shit, but c'mon! It's not _that _bad… I miss my family…

I don't have any more, of course. Being immortal without anyone else being immortal does that to you. But I did love them dearly and those I pushed away I wish I'd gotten closer to. I miss my little sister, mostly. She adored me. And I… would have given anything to make her happy. But that's all said and done and cannot be changed. Ah, well, that's life.

I looked up the long staircase I'd been about to ascend to notice the assassins sitting at the top. Crow assassins. I knew this day would come. I glanced at Zevran, noting the hesitation. The man said something about Zevran 'coming back'. To the Crows. "I'd need to be dead first, I imagine."

"No. You will not die." Zev stated. A very blunt denial of my death. Cool.

I procured a bow from thin air (because I'm magical that way) and pointed it at Taliesin. I drew an arrow with it and glanced at Zevran. He nodded and I let the arrow fly. Taliesin was dead.

* * *

Zevran was quiet after that. He didn't leave, thankfully, but there was little conversation between us. He made the usual sarcastic remarks and flirted with Wynne as much as he used to, but it all lacked the fire it had before. He was depressed, I suppose. Poor elf. I left it up to him when we'd talk again.

Currently, I was sitting at the fire, watching the wood embers burn bright. I stared at the orange-colored dead tree parts long enough for them to go black and finally the fire went out. I stood up, looking around. Sighing, I put my dog on duty and searched for some firewood.

I came to some kind of river-thing. Like… a creek. Yeah, a creek. And I started drooling. Mentally, of course. But there was Zevran. And he was naked. And he looked like he was glowing. It was just plain awesome. And sexy. And godly. And other words.

"Mahariel," he called. I came over to him (he was in the water about ankle deep), trying not to stare. I failed. "Like what you see?" The grin that he gave didn't reach his eyes.

"I do." I wasn't too chipper myself.

"I… here." He holds out something. I just realized that he'd been playing with it the whole time. Sounds dirty, I know.

I took it and looked it over. An earring. "Thank you, Zevran. Dunno what this is for, but it's very kind of you." My ears weren't pierced, but I forced the thing in anyway. He didn't have to know that.

He smiled.

"So... You wanna join me my tent?"

"I... er... No, I'm sorry. Just... no." Confused, but without much other emotion, I went to bed alone.

I really just wanted to wake up next him again. Really.

* * *

"So... we're about to head into the final battle, are we?"

"Yeah. Stupid fuckin' dragon needs to die." That brought a low chuckle. God, his laugh was sexy. I'd do his laugh if that was physically possible. "So uh... what's up?"

"The usual, you know. There's a Blight, and a Darkspawn horde half a mile away. Nothing out of the ordinary." I got to laugh then. _I love this elf..._

"I... wanted to apologize," he began. He held up his hand when I went to speak. "I also wanted to thank you, for all you've done for me. Without you, I would probably be dead by now. You have done more than I would expect of a 'friend'." The quotations were audible. "I... have never had a friend before, and it is new to me. Yet, here we are and I know that friendship is our... relationship."

I cupped his chin and pulled him flush against me, smirk on my face as I licked his cheek. "I had hoped we would be more than friends."

He blushed and nodded, oddly shy for such a confident thing. That communication was enough. We didn't need words anymore. Which was better for us both, really, because neither of us were very good with words or just communication in general. Instead of going back to camp to enjoy a final night together, I lead him into the forest. I wanted to be _alone_. But with him. I liked my companion. Really, I loved him.

Somewhere after sex, and past the afterglow, when Zev had fallen asleep and I was nearing the peacefulness of dreams, I figured out what I had to do. I learned how to kill the Archdemon. Well, I'd probably always _known_, but I hadn't realized it before then.

It was risky, but I knew I could do it. Zevran wouldn't like it, so I didn't tell him the next morning. Instead, I smiled at him.

When we got to the castle, he pulled me aside to a room for a moment. His eyes showed signs of concern, almost frantic with it...


End file.
